


The Vacation 1.5

by WarriorFoxtail



Series: The Vacation [2]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family Vacation, Fantasizing, Locked Out, Nightmares, Reading Aloud, Sauna, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: After a long soak at the pool and some time to think about the kiss Charles gave her, Sam returns to her room only to realize she'd locked her key inside
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: The Vacation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	The Vacation 1.5

After they’d all returned from golfing that evening, Sam opted to take another trip to the sauna room to relax for a bit. Her mother mentioned something about going out with her father later for dinner and that they’d likely be back late. Sam nodded as she headed out, eager to relax for a few hours again.

When she reached the pool area, she impulsively glanced into the pool room. A few children played around in the water while their parents watched from the deck chairs. Charles was nowhere in sight. For some strange reason, that fact disappointed her a little. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and the developing blush and pulled open the glass door to the sauna.

Taking in a deep breath, the minty steam sent a cool chill through her nose and chest. She sighed as she felt her muscles relax and sat down on one of the benches. She let her eyes drift shut and leaned her head back against the wall. This was the life. Maybe she’d look into finding a spa nearby her house when they got back. It wasn’t normally her thing, but once in a while, it could be a fun thing to do. Maybe Vikki knew of some good ones nearby. It could be a fun thing to do as a girl’s day out.

As Sam’s thoughts began to wander, a question popped into her mind. _I wonder if Charles would enjoy a trip to a spa?_ As soon as the thought crossed her mind, her already flushed cheeks darkened a few shades. _What? Why did I all of a sudden think that??_ she asked herself frantically. _It’s not like I’m d-_ she swallowed. _Dating him… or anything…_ But then she started to imagine. What would it be like to date Charles Jones?

She quickly shook her head. She had fixed her nose bleed issue, but she didn’t want to risk starting it up again if she let her mind wander too far. _Besides, someone like him? There was no way he’d want to date someone like me. I’m so… plain. And he’s-_ The image of him at the pool yesterday came to mind and she flushed crimson. _Yeah. There’s no way he’d be into someone like me._

Then she remembered the kiss he’d given her the day before. Her fingers drifted to her forehead. Her chest fluttered as she recalled the feeling of his soft lips on her skin. It had been such a delicate touch. For a brief moment, she recalled the kiss Link had given her. But something about this one felt… different. Her chest felt lighter. Her toes curled in delight. Lightning chased warm fuzzies up and down her spine. Before she realized it, a silly grin began to tug at the corners of her lips.

 _What is going on?? Why am I suddenly so giddy?_ Sam rubbed at her cheeks, trying to cool them down a little. _Maybe I should take a break from the sauna and go to the pool to cool off._

Stepping into the pool room, she saw the children and their families had left. The pool was empty now and Sam was glad for a little solitude. Deciding she’d wait for Charles before trying to practice swimming, she opted instead to sit on the stairs and soak for a while.

She placed her towel and cover up on a deck chair and walked over to the stairs. As she stepped down into the water, the coolness of it sent a chill up her spine. She waded in to the second to last step and sat down. The water reached just below her collar bones. She took a deep breath and let it lap at her skin. Her arms floated lazily in the current and she watched the lights of the room dance off the surface.

For maybe an hour she sat, gently moving her arms to create little currents or watching the lights shift and sway on the restless surface. When she glanced out the window on the far wall, she saw that the sun had dropped low in the evening sky. Only pinky orange light painted the clouds now. Sam’s fingers were starting to prune up as well, so she decided to head back and take a warm shower then head to bed.

Standing and stepping out of the water, she shivered against the chill and went to grab her towel. She wrapped it around her torso, picked up her cover up, slid on her flip-flops and left the pool.

It was only when she got back to her door did she realize her mistake. “Oh no,” she mumbled, patting her hips and searching through her towel and cover up. “Oh no no no, please don’t tell me I left it in the room.” But sure enough, her memories recalled her leaving her key card in her robe pocket the night before. She hadn’t thought to grab it this morning because her mother had one as well. And both her parents were out…

If she hurried, she might be able to catch Jay before he went to sleep. She moved to the next room down and knocked… Silence. She tried again, louder this time. “Jay?” she called through the door. Nothing. She leaned an ear to the door. It was quiet. He must already be asleep. Well then he would be a no go. Once Jay was out, it was nearly impossible to wake him up. That left only one other option. She bit her lip, her eyes shifting to the door across the hall from her and her mother’s.

 _Why me?_ She whimpered internally. “Oh, please still be awake,” she prayed softly as she hesitantly approached the door. She lifted her hand, and after taking a deep, steeling breath, knocked three times. She took a half step back and waited. The seven seconds it took for him to answer the door seemed to drag on for an eternity. Then she heard the latch click and the handle turned.

“Miss Young?”

“H-hi,” Sam stammered, smiling sheepishly.

He smiled softly. “This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?”

“I uh… W-well, I was at the pool, and I was hoping to take a shower then get ready for bed but I… uh… I forgot my key in the room… My parents went out and won’t be back till late and Jay’s already asleep so…” her face grew warmer and warmer as she explained her situation. “W-would you mind if I just… hung out here for a bit? At least just until my mom gets back,” she added quickly.

Charles processed her words for a second, then smiled. “Of course. You’re more than welcome to stay here for a while.” He stepped to the side and held the door open for her.

“Thanks, Charles,” Sam sighed in relief. She stepped into the room and stood awkwardly by the bed while he shut the door.

“I was just getting ready to settle in for the night, but feel free to make yourself comfortable,” he said when he turned to face her.

“Oh, uh… thanks.” She took a seat in the armchair near the window. Not knowing what else to do, she watched him as he moved about the room. He wore a worn looking grey short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of dark blue loungers. He was bare-foot and his hair was loose, flopping over one eye. She also noticed he wore a pair of readers. She averted her gaze when she felt her cheeks begin to warm. She’d never seen him with glasses before… but the look suited him very well.

“Miss Young?” his voice broke through her thoughts.

“Y-yes?” she stammered, sitting up a little straighter.

“Would you perhaps like to change out of your wet suit and into something dry?” he asked with a tiny grin, giving her bathing suit and towel ensemble a once over.

Sam flushed bright pink at that. “I, uh… Th-that… would be nice, yes.”

The grin shifted to a good natured smirk and he moved to his suitcase sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. He pulled a grey long-sleeve and another pair of dark blue loungers from the case and handed them to her. “They’re a little big, but these should suffice for now.”

Sam took the clothes from his hand and smiled. Then she realized something, and blushed again. “I um… I don’t have any…” she trailed off awkwardly, biting her lip and looking at her feet.

He caught on and simply smiled. “Don’t worry about it. It’s only temporary. Wear those as long as you need and simply return them when you’re able.”

Sam looked up at him through her lashes. “You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. And if you wish to clean yourself, you’re free to use my shower. You have my word, I won’t disturb you, and should your parents return, I’ll let them know you were waiting for them.”

Sam flushed hard at the idea of using his shower, but she really wanted to get the smell of chlorine off her, and a hot shower sounded so tempting right now. “Well, so long as you’re ok with it,” she smiled gratefully up at him. “Thank you.”

He nodded once, and she stood and made her way to the bathroom. Once she was sure the door was latched and locked, she started the water. As it got up to temp, she let the towel drop and began to peel off her wet suit. It felt so good to be out of it.

Once the water was hot enough, she stepped in, reveling in the warmth. She dabbed a little bit of shampoo on her hand, taking care to leave enough for Charles if he needed it. It felt wonderful to wash the chemical out of her hair. She scrubbed off her arms and legs, then ran a small squirt of conditioner through her hair. Ten minutes later, Sam, feeling refreshed, turned off the water and stepped out. Taking one of the clean towels from the rack, she dried herself off and quickly slid on the tank top she’d used as a cover up and the clothes he’d given her. They were soft and worn from use and incredibly comfortable. She wrapped her hair in the towel to dry then bundled her suit up in her pool towel. No sense in letting it sit there in his sink.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she found him comfortably seated in the armchair with a book in hand. He glanced up over the rims of his readers and smiled, lifting his head fully to address her.

“Feeling better, Miss Young?”

“Much better, yes,” Sam replied, returning the smile. “Thanks again for letting me use the shower. And for loaning me some dry clothes.”

“Think nothing of it.” He glanced at the bundle in her arms. “You’re welcome to hang those up to dry in the shower if you’d like. I would think it’d get tiresome having to carry it around.”

“Oh well… I didn’t want to just leave it in there,” Sam replied timidly.

“I don’t mind, Miss Young. Besides, if you hang it, it will dry faster and be easier to deal with later.”

“I suppose…” She peeked up at him again. When she saw his unwavering smile, she bit her lip a little. “A-alright. Thank you, again.” Then she stepped back into the bathroom and hung her towel and suit up on the shower rod. She had been almost dry when she got back so hopefully it wouldn’t take long to dry fully.

When she reentered the room, Charles had returned to his book. Not wanting to disturb him, she moved to the bed and hesitantly sat down on the corner. She glanced up at him, noting the tiny furrow in his brow as his eyes slid along each line. Whatever he was reading clearly had his full attention. She watched curiously when he closed his eyes for a moment as if in deep thought. Then he opened his eyes, furrowed his brow again and continued reading. He flipped the page with an eagerness she had never seen in him before. She wondered what had him so enthralled. She tried to subtly catch a glimpse at the cover of the book, but the angle or his fingers always obscured the title from view.

“Miss Young?” His voice broke through her thoughts.

“Huh-wha? Y-yes?” she stammered.

A teasing smirk tugged at his lips. “Are you curious to know what I’m reading?”

Sam looked at her hands shyly. “I- uh… I w-would’ve asked, but I didn’t want to disturb you,” she admitted sheepishly.

He chuckled softly. “I would have been happy to tell you if you had, Miss Young. Are you familiar with the author Agatha Christie?”

Sam thought about it. “I’ve heard her name, but I haven’t read any of her books I don’t think. She writes murder mysteries though, right?”

Charles nodded. “You are correct. I’ve been a fan of her work for many years. This book was one of my particular favorites as a child.” He held up the book to show her the title.

“ _Murder on the Orient Express_?” she read.

“Yes. Have you read it?”

“I’ve heard the name but I’ve never read it. Murder mysteries was a genre I’d always been intrigued by, but I never got around to reading it,” she admitted.

“That’s a shame. I think you would like this one.” He paused in thought. “Would you like me to read some of it to you?”

Sam looked at him, and bit her lip timidly. Was it weird that she kind of really wanted to hear him narrate the story to her? “Oh uh… I mean… Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

But Charles only gave her a tiny smirk. He could see the hopeful interest in her eyes. “I don’t mind.”

Sam tried to stifle an eager grin. “Ok.”

He smirk turned to a genuine smile, and he stood from the bed. When he started making his way towards the bed, Sam panicked a little.

“W-wait, what are you-?” she stuttered.

Charles chuckled softly at her flustered state. “Well, I think it would be a little silly for you to listen to me read from across the room.”

“Oh… R-right.” She stayed on the far corner of the bed as he got in and settled into his spot leaning against the headboard.

Before he opened the book again, he glanced at her. Wearing what she could only describe as a sly grin, he gently patted the spot next to him.

“Won’t you join me, Miss Young?” he asked sweetly.

Sam swallowed hard, a blush hot on her cheeks. Hesitantly, she crawled over to the empty spot beside him and sat down against the headboard as well. She wasn’t sure how close she was allowed to sit, so she left a little distance between them.

Once she was settled, he opened the book. “Shall I continue from here, or would you like me to start from the beginning?”

Sam glanced at how far into the book he was. It looked like he was about a third of the way through. “Oh um… Y-you can just continue,” she said shyly.

He smiled. “As you wish.” He cleared his throat a little, and began to read.

As Sam listened to him, she found herself switching between listening to the story, and just listening to the sound of his voice. His accent was so oddly soothing to listen to. Each change in his pitch or cadence or tone seemed to bring the words to life on the page. As he read the dialogue, she could almost picture each character as they spoke.

The story began to pick up a little, and Sam leaned closer, eager to hear more. She barely even realized her shoulder was nearly pressed against his; the fabric of his shirt brushed her chin as she curiously peered at the page.

Charles suppressed a tiny smile as he continued. Though he wouldn’t admit it yet, he enjoyed the warmth he felt from her being so close to him.

Neither one knew how much time had passed, but Charles paused his narration when he suddenly registered a weight against his shoulder. He glanced down and chuckled softly when he found Sam sound asleep against his shoulder. She must have been more tired than he first thought. He marked the page he was on, then gently closed the book and set it on the nightstand. Then, taking care not to wake her, he gingerly shifted around so he could wrap and arm around her shoulders and the other behind her knees. He readjusted her in the bed so that she was laying down more comfortably and tugged the blankets up over her. Once he had carefully removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand as well, he stood from the bed and moved to the door to check if her parents had returned yet.

As he opened the door, he was suddenly greeted by Mrs. Young standing there, hand poised to knock.

“Oh, Charles,” she exclaimed in surprise.

“Mrs. Young. Forgive me for startling you.”

“Oh, it’s alright. I was just coming to see if Sam had returned yet. We just got back and she wasn’t in the room.”

“Yes, she returned some hours ago. She had left her key in the room and so asked to stay with me until you returned,” Charles explained, standing aside to let the older woman in.

Nodding in understanding, she entered and peeked into the room.

“It seems she fell asleep while I was reading to her. If you’d like, I can wake her-”

Mrs. Young smiled softly and shook her head. “That’s alright. She’s had a busy day today. Let her sleep. I’ll come back in the morning to check on her.” She turned to Charles. “I trust you’ll take care of her till then.”

Charles dipped his head, not missing the smirk tugging at her lips. “You have my word, Mrs. Young,” he promised dutifully.

She smiled contentedly. “Good. Well then, I will be heading back to my room for the night. I’ll see you two tomorrow morning,” she bid with a wave, heading back out the door.

“Have a good night, Mrs. Young.” He gently closed the door behind her. Drowsiness began to weigh his limbs down then. He yawned as he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was well past midnight. He glanced at the armchair by the window. It was small, and definitely would not be comfortable to sleep in, but he’d suffer through. Grabbing an extra pillow and blanket from the cabinet, he settled in as best he could and tried to go to sleep.

Charles wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but sleep was refusing to come. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness, but could never manage to stay asleep for long. He shifted under the blanket again, trying to find a more comfortable position. As he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come, a sound reached his ears. It was soft at first, lost in the sound of his shifting around. But then it came again. A gentle mew in the night, followed but the sound of rustling sheets. He turned his head to look at the bed. For a moment, there was nothing. Then he spied the blankets shifting around. Another tiny whine came from the mass of cloth. Slowly sitting up, Charles focused on the sound.

Ignoring the ache in his neck, he stood when he heard her squeak again. Was she alright? Was she in pain or something? He silently crossed the room and knelt down beside the bed. When he found her face amongst the blankets, he noticed her brow was furrowed a little and her mouth pulled into a frown. Her eyes squeezed shut as she whimpered again. Then it clicked. A nightmare. And by the looks of it, a bad one.

At first, Charles hesitated. Should he wake her? He thought for a moment. When she kicked again, he gently placed a hand over the fist she had curled around the sheets. She was trembling. Whatever this nightmare was it was scaring her something awful. But almost as soon as his hand touched hers, her shaking eased. Her expression remained scrunched up though, and another fearful mewl escaped her throat. At that, Charles, began running his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing motion.

“Fod yn llonydd,” he whispered. “Fod yn llonydd, fy annwyl. Ni all unrhyw beth eich niweidio. Dwi yma.*” Her shivering eased to a slight tremble, and her expression softened a little.

For a while, he stayed like that, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand and whispering gentle words in Welsh in her ear. When she finally calmed down and her breathing steadied, he slowly moved to stand. But as his hand began to slip from hers, her fingers hooked his with surprising strength. Charles paused and turned back to look at her. She was just barely awake, though her eyes remained closed. In a voice laden with sleep, she whispered two simple words.

“Stay. Please.”

He knew there was no way she’d remember ever having said those words in the morning, but God forbid he not fulfill her request. Her mother did ask him to take care of her, and what kind of gentleman would he be if he left her alone now?

Moving silently, he stood, and gently eased himself under the covers beside her. Once he was settled, she seemed to gravitate towards him. His arms slowly snaked around her, tugging her against his chest. She burrowed further into the sudden warmth, her nose lightly brushing his collar bone. He gazed down at her relaxing expression. She looked much more peaceful than before.

He lightly brushed her hair from her eyes, and before he could stop himself, his lips pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead. “Cysgu nawr. Mae’n iwan. Dwi yma,**” he whispered. With those words, he felt her fully relax into his embrace. Before long, sleep claimed him as well. And what a pleasant sleep it was for both of them. It was a rather interesting experience, having to explain to Sam the next morning why she was waking up in Charles’ arms though~

**Author's Note:**

> * “Be still. Be still, my dear. Nothing can harm you. I’m here.”  
> ** “Sleep now. It’s alright. I’m here.”


End file.
